


MASS EFFECT REVIVAL

by TulipanCosplayer



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipanCosplayer/pseuds/TulipanCosplayer
Summary: Tras salvar la galaxia, Shepard toma un largo retiro hasta que una llamada urgente del almirante Hackett, le hace poner fin a esto y obligado junto a su antiguo equipo a tomar rumbo hacia Omega donde una organización rebelde que se hace llamar Los herederos de arcángel, han comenzado disputas para cambiar el lugar. Este equipo conformado por cinco pintorescos jóvenes liderados por una chica humana tienen en sus planes mejorar el asteroide y parar el trafico criminal. Pero esconden terribles secretos, que quizás el equipo de la Normandy no está preparado para afrontar.Peleas, Amor, Engaños, Disparos y muchas preguntas.Esto es Mass Effect Revival.
Kudos: 2





	1. El asteroide

Los pasos resonaban en el lugar en una gran habitación encargada para las comunicaciones, una mano humana levantó los dedos para dar inició a una reunión urgente. Al encender el aparto se pudo ver un holograma completo del almirante  Hackett.

-Cuanto tiempo.

-Si ha pasado tiempo, nunca pensé que te volvería a llamar tan  pronto .

-La verdad es que me gustaría disfrutar de mi  retiro, pero para alguien como yo no existe el descanso. 

-Pareces aceptar bastante que te haya  llamado .

\- ¿ Qué es lo que está pasando almirante? ¿Para  qué me necesitas?

-Hace un año comenzamos una operación para tomar omega para la alianza, enviamos a un N7 para esta misión nos ha estado informado poco a poco de su estado. Para nuestro gran benefició, se ha montado un grupo rebelde a favor de liberar el lugar de las manos de Aria. 

\- ¿ Y eso que me concierne a  mí ?

-Quiero que vayas y te  alíes con los rebeldes y encuentres al N7.

-Parece sonar  sencillo, pero tengo la sensación de que no lo es ni por asomo. 

-Te pasare toda la información que necitas a la Normandy, he vuelto a reunir a tu equipo hoy mismo irán a buscarte, estate preparado Jony Shepard.

-Si señor. 

**Normandy**

La bienvenida del equipo había sido tan cálida como cabría de esperarse un poco rápida para el gusto del comandante. Allí estaban todos, Joker, Sid, Liara,  Garrus ,  Kiadan , James, Esteban, Samantha, hasta la doctora había acudido y por supuesto el amor del comandante  Tali . Tras limpiar su cara se dirigió al puesto de mando.

**Omega**

Unos ojos azules se reflejaban en un espejo dentro de unos baños privados de omega. Los ojos de una jovencita de como mucho unos veinticuatro años, con un largo pelo negro y un vestido de licra típico de las bailarinas del lugar. 

-¡ Loto ! Te toca salir en quince minutos 

\- ¡ Ya voy! De...deja que me ponga las lentillas.

Coloco aquellos extraños objetos en sus ojos y al fin pudo ver el mundo con total claridad. Antes de salir su mano se dirigió a un pequeño auricular en su oreja. 

- Caeleus voy a empezar a trabajar, tened cuidado con lo de hoy por favor, no quiero que Aira os persiga,

La voz al otro lado respondió lo que la chiquilla quería oír, o eso daba a entender ya que su rostro se relajó, mostrando una sonrisa de alegría. Se quitó el auricular dejándolo suavemente en la taquilla para a continuación colocar unos tacones en sus pies, tras esto miro su rostro reflejado en el cristal.

-Todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a este aspecto. - Susurró

\- ¡ LOTO! 

\- ¡ Ya...ya voy!

**Normandy**

Shepard estaba apoyado en la entrada de la camina de control, en la que Joker y Sid trabajaban. Llevaban un tiempo hablado de los viejos tiempo, las aventuras. Hasta que el asteroide del sistema  sistema Sahrabarik de la Nebulosa Omega, conocido como Omega, apareció frente a ellos. El lugar se erguía con el mismo aspecto de siempre una estación espacial, con sus llamativas luces rojas, que alumbraban todo el exterior, el  refugió para asesinos, ladrones y todo tipo de mala calaña espacial. 

-Vaya de vuelta a Omega,  Garrus te acuerdas de tus tiempos como  arcángel . 

El  turiano se encontraba apoyado en la otra pared de la cabina de control quedando justo frente a Shepard.

-Creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso, Joker.

-Oh vamos montar nuevas aventuras como justiciero no te hace ilusión.

-Joker creo que deberías de parar al fin y al cabo  Garrus hizo un gran servició en Omega. - Añadió la chica robótica de la nave mientras tecleaba un comando.

-SID si llamas servicio a reventar a tres mandados de una banda con un franco tirador, estoy bastante de acuerdo con esa conclusión. 

-Teóricamente uno murió de un infarto. - contestó una voz que ya todos  conocían a la perfección.

- Tali , mi amor. - su novio se acercó a ella para abrazarla con fuerza. 

- Shepard , cariño solo he estado una semana fuera. 

Ella respondió al abrazo de su amante, por otro lado, Joker tomaba la mano de Sid. El piloto le susurro algo a su chica para que a continuación junto a  Garrus apareciera un  holograma de un candelabro. 

-Pensé que te haría falta.

El  turiano lo miraba sin entender a que se  refería su amigo humano. 

-Ya sabes por eso de ser un aguanta velas.

Las risas estallaron en la cabina, por parte de todos los presentes salvo el aludido.

-Joker, que te jodan.

-Vamos  Garrus , ha sido buenísima. -aludió el comandante.

-Shepard...

-Vale, Vale sin enfados te necesito a ti y a  Tali para esta misión, preparaos.

Tras pisar tierra en el asteroide, tomaron rumbo al garito principal de Aira,  Afterlife . Entraron al lugar sin que tan siquiera el mastodóntico portero  krogan les dirigiera la palabra, todos sabían quiénes eran. La gente miraba pasar al equipo, se oían susurros o gritos de emoción. Ya dentro del gran bar, Shepard se dirigió al lugar donde habitualmente se encontraba la que llevaba todo el cotarro. Subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su cómo la  asarai llamaba centro de operaciones, allí se encontró con un grupo de lo más pintoresco hablando más bien discutiendo con Aria, el comandante se  quedó a escuchar la conversación.

El grupo estaba encabezado por un  turiano de piel negra, con los dibujos habituales de la especie en un color rojo sangre, junto a él había una  asari con unas pintas que recordaban a una mafiosa humana, una  salariana de piel naranja y un  quariano de traje  grisáceo . 

-Aria, ¿Vas a  ceder o no?

-Vamos niñatos ¿Creéis que suponéis un peligro?

-No creo que debas decir eso cuando han desaparecidos tus dos últimos cargamentos de comida la verdad es que estaba exquisita...

- Turiano hijo de perra.

-Cede o las cosas irán a peor. 

-Ni si quiera vuestra jefa se  ha dignado a aparecer.

-No te mereces que la heredera te dirija la palabra.

Aria pareció molestarle tanto aquel ultimo comentario que se acercó a la cara del joven.

-No te atrevas a volver a decir que no soy digna, Omega me pertenece y no a unos rebeldes como vosotros, pensé que el pensamiento de arcángel había sido eliminado de este asteroide, pero veo que hasta tenéis los cojones de llamaros los herederos de arcángel. ¡Desapareced de mi vista!

-Lo que tú quieras “dueña de omega”. El  turiano hizo una reverencia a modo de burla, después se dio una vuelta para salir del lugar, topándose con el comandante de frente. El grupo de rebeldes clavo la mirada en el sin poder evitarlo.

-Tiene los...- el  quiariano hablo estupefacto 

El joven  turiano levanto el brazo para indicar a su amigo que callara.

-Encantado de conocerle comandante Shepard, con su permiso, aquí la presente jefa de omega nos ha echado del lugar. 

-Dejadles espacio.

Garrus y  Tali se apartaron para que ellos pudieran irse. 

Con el pintoresco grupito abandonando el lugar Aria se acercó a Shepard.

-Cuanto tiempo comandante. ¿Qué te trae por Omega tras salvar la galaxia?

-Necesito información.

-Te la  daré, pero quiero fuera a la  quariana y al  turiano , sin ofender chicos.

-Sin problema. -Añadió Garrus.

Los dos compañeros bajaron las escaleras hasta la planta de abajo, la música habitual sonaba a todo volumen, mientras la gente bailaba, bebía...parecían divertirse. 

-Voy a ir a buscar algo a la  Normandy , ahora vuelvo dile A Jony que volveré rápido quizás traigo a Liara. 

-Está bien ve yo esperare por aquí.

Tali se alejó de camino a la puerta, para luego desaparecer entre la multitud. 

Garrus se apoyó en la pared, no sabía que hacer mientras esperaba no podía salir del bar mientras Shepard obtenía información, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía su amigo, hablar con quien había luchado cuando él vivía aquí, pero no siempre todo era como quería.

Se acercó a la barra para pedir algo de alcohol, aquel lugar le sofocaba la música a todo volumen, las luces, la gente bailando...levanto la cabeza mientras bebía un vaso de su copa de un wiski que vendían como de buena calidad, cosa que pudo comprobar al momento que lo probo. Pero el sabor no fue nada comparado con lo que estaba viendo, una humana de largo pelo negro y unos ojos azules, unos ojos que le sonaban de algo, bailando en una barra, sus movimientos no eran como las de las  asari de su alrededor, tenía un brillo algo que nunca había visto en nadie. 

La chica noto la mirada de él está le sonrió de forma seductora, mientras seguía bailando no le quitaba la mirada a  Garrus ni él a ella, sonaba la música habitual de omega en el antro, pero para ellos dos lo que escuchaban era algo totalmente diferente. La joven humana estuvo a punto de rozar con los dedos el rostro del  turiano , hasta que, la voz de Shepard resonó en la distancia y la del camarero avisándole a la joven el fin de su turno. Él se levantó para atender la llamada se su jefe, mientras ella bajaba de la barra. Sin embargo, antes de irse tomo un pequeño papel para escribir el número de su  obniherramienta para dejarlo debajo de la copa.

-Shepard, al fin has salido.

\- ¿ Dónde ha ido  Tali ?

-Fue a buscar algo a la normandy 

-Vamos de camino te iré contando que he descubierto, siéntete orgulloso plantaste la rebeldía en Omega, se llaman los herederos de arcángel.

-No me parece un mal nombre. 

-Me están llamando... ¿ Sí ?  Tali ¿Que sucede? He descubierto información...

Garrus volvió a mirar al lugar donde debida de estar la bailarina, pero no la encontró. Cogió la copa para darle un último trago al levantarla había allí una nota firmada simplemente con un llámame, junto a un  número . 

**Omega, Distrito Kenzo**

-No tendrías que haber contestado así a Aria.

-Vamos Safire...

-No Caeletus, la heredera tiene razón. -superpuso, Sursin 

El miró directamente a  Sursin , la  salariana del equipo, parecía bastante molesto no le habían echado la bronca, pero el tono de voz de la jefa del equipo era suficiente como para ponerlo de mal humor, no hacía falta que otra persona se metiera.

-Que mal  turiano eres. Rebatiendo así a tu superiora.

- Sursin , no soy una superiora no creo que me debas llamar así. Pero  Caeletus sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien provoca a la  asari , no quiero que os maten. 

Contestó, La misma bailarina que había estado hace pocos minutos moviéndose al ritmo de la música en un antro. Estaba allí frente a un joven turiano y una  salariana . Con un aspecto totalmente diferente, ya no tenía el pelo suelto sino dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, junto a unas gafas negras, se podría decir perfectamente que no eran la misma persona. 

-Yo también soy una  asari y no iría por ahí matando porque alguien se me pone medianamente chulo. 

-Si bueno Kelli, pero tienes más comportamiento de hombre humano que de tu especie. 

-Si  si , Gaalo, habla el que vive dentro de un traje para no morisirse.

En el lugar también se hallaban un  quiariano , junto a una  asari de no más de cien años de edad. Eran un grupo bastante pintoresco; Una  asari con aspecto de motera, que se comportaba más como un hombre humano que como una de sus iguales, una  salariana de piel blanca y naranja claro con una personalidad demasiado taimada, un quariano de traje  grisaceo , incapaz de no sonar mal cada vez que habla, un  turiano de piel negra y pinturas rojas como la sangre, el cual no sigue ni una regla de los suyos y una humana, de pelo azabache y ojos azules, demasiado amable y llorona como para ser la que lleva el equipo adelante. Aquellos cinco individuos eran los herederos de arcángel un grupo de jóvenes de diferentes especies que se habían unido con el solo propósito de cambiar Omega.

-Chicos no me gusta que discutáis, sé que muchas veces es una forma de liberar tensión, pero...no creo que...

La chica de piel azul se acercó hasta la humana para acariciar su cabeza de forma amigable. 

-Está bien dejaremos de discutir, pero es cierto que nuestro turiano aquí presente se puso muy tonto.

-Sorprendida me hayo que estés de mi parte. - la  salariana parecía satisfecha, ante el acuerdo con su compañera asari

-Tampoco te acostumbres Sursin.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, Safire, estoy seguro de que sabes quién está en Omega ¿verdad? -Interrumpió el Caeletus

Ella se sentó sobre el borde del balcón, cerro los ojos. Pensaba su respuesta, pero no tenía ni idea de cuál era la correcta. Se perdió en su pensamiento hasta que aquellos ojos tan azules de aquel  turiano con el que había coqueteado en el bar llegaron a su mente interrumpieron de forma súbita. Pero tenía un plan una misión e iba a conseguirlo. 

-Quiero que contactéis con Sheprad, lo demás puede quedar para otro momento necesitamos su ayuda como él necesitara la nuestra, estoy segura de que esta aquí por lo mismo que yo, que nosotros más bien. 

\- ¿Estás diciendo que han mandado a otro N7 aparte de a ti para encargarte de esto? -.  Caeletus nunca había entendido muy bien  cómo eran las organizaciones humanas.

-No lo sé con seguridad, pero el almirante me hubiera avisado si otro de las míos venía a por otro asunto, sino me ha dicho nada...simplemente a enviado refuerzos...me parece excesivo que sea el héroe de la galaxia...

-Como si tu no fueras tan excesiva como él, la chica capaz de acabar con un grupo de veinte hombres en un minuto con una  katana y sus poderes  bioticos . -Dijo el quariano.

- Gaalo ...- la chica se incomodó, al parecer no le gustara que aladearan de lo que era capaz.

-Lo siento,  Safire sé que no te gusta...solo...

\- ¡No! No pasa nada sé que solo trabas de animarme.

-Bueno  pongámonos en marcha. 

\- ¡A sus órdenes heredera de arcángel! - Contestaron al unisonó, completamente sincronizados ya esta situación se había dado mucho a lo largo de dos años. 

Cada uno tomo rubos diferentes para dirigirse a  cumplir lo que le tocaba, por increíble que pareciera estaban exageradamente bien organizados, habían adaptado aquel lugar para ellos. 

-Oye Safi.

-Dime Gaalo. 

-Ahora que se han ido todos, tienes un mensaje en la  opniherramienta desde hace rato.

\- ¡Oh!  Gaalo , gracias. - sonrió muy alegre. 

-Bueno vuelvo a mi trabajo. 

El  quariano dio media vuelta y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, mientras la jovencita abría su terminar de mensajes para encontrarse un pequeño. 

_ Hola, soy el  _ _ turiano _ _ del bar, no te encontré después de que desaparecieras  _ _ magicamente _ _ , pero ya que dejaste tu número no podía no decirte nada, me llamo  _ _ Garrus _ _ encantado.  _


	2. No hay datos

**Normandy**

-Y esto es todo lo que se, Aria no me ha dicho más porque ni ella ha logrado encontrar nada.

El comandante Shepard finalizo la charla tras, explicar todo lo poco que había descubierto de los herederos de arcángel.

-Así que los herederos de arcángel ¿eh? - Kaidan parecía divertirse con el nombre.

-Tienen que tener muchas ganas de provocar a Aria para llamarse así. -Añade James.

-¿Pero no parece un poco raro el nombre? - La quariana parecía preguntarse muy seriamente sobre el nombre como si tuviera que tener una explicación de peso a ser solo algo banal para provocar a los bandidos de omega.

-Da igual, si quieren simplemente provocarla o no, me interesa más que está haciendo en si un grupo como ellos y quienes lo conforman.

-Shep tengo malas noticias. 

El equipo se giró sorprendido para prestar atención a las palabras de la asari. Era muy raro escuchar que alguien como ella trajera malas noticas, mucho más llevando el corredor sombrío, bajo su tutela. 

-Creo que eres la última persona de la que me gustaría escuchar eso Liara. 

-Siento que sea así Shep.

-No te preocupes ¿Qué sucede?

Liara se acercó hasta la pantalla para que viera reflejado en el holograma lo que había logrado averiguar. Una serie de fichas con los nombres y datos de los cinco miembros de la banda estaban allí, salvo la de uno de sus miembros en la que solo ponía heredera de arcángel. Aparte de aquello había una gran cantidad de pequeñas noticias con titulares tan pintorescos como: “Los herederos paran una entrada de comida y lo reparten entre los más desfavorecidos”, “Los herederos desmantelan una organización de esclavos” ....

-Me tienes que estar vacilando...son...

-Son justicieros y no se andan con pequeñeces a pesar de que la mayor de ellos es una asari de cien años y eso para nosotras es como acabar de llegar a la adultez. Tampoco digo que nuestro arcángel se anduviera con pequeñeces, pero ellos son demasiado jóvenes para lo que están haciendo. En un principio sospeche que la heredera era alguien con una edad muy por encima de sus otros miembros, sin embargo, aparecieron estas imágenes.

Las imágenes que mencionaba aparecieron en la pantalla, se veía al pequeño grupito de rebeldes todos mostrando su cara menos una de ellos la cual llevaba una capa hasta los tobillos con una capucha que ocultaba todo su rostro salvo los labios. 

De un lado de la capa salía una katana con una vaina blanca decorada con florituras en tonos rosas y del otro lado un rifle de francotirador, azul oscuro. No vestía una armadura solo una camisa de asillas negra una falda plisada, con unas medias y botas del mismo color. 

\- ¿Ella es mi heredera? 

-La mismita Garrus, al fin has hablado parecías totalmente perdido.

-Estaba pensando...

-Antes de que digas nada me gustaría enseñar otra cosa. 

Tecleó en su obniherramienta hasta que un video apareció para que todos lo vieron, en él se veían a un grupo de los soles azules vigilando un contenedor, en un momento se le escuchó a uno de ellos dar un aviso, hasta que comenzaran a disparar una sobra con una estela violeta típica de los bióticos, apareció juntó al mismo que había llamado al resto al cual aquella cosa segó su vida en segundos y un minuto después el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre, con los cuerpos de unos veinte hombres; unos sin cabeza, otros sin una de las piernas y en el centro la figura de una mujer con la misma descripción inicial de la heredera de arcángel, tenía aquella espada oriental de un filo blanco puro llena de sangre, hasta que con un simple movimiento de muñeca limpio aquel liquido carmesí manchando la cámara que había grabado la escena. 

-Es una máquina biótica de matar la chiquilla, también hay imágenes de dos hombres muertos por un disparo en la cabeza de un francotirador y justo a estos otros asesinados por un corte profundo en el pecho del tamaño de una hoja enorme. No hace falta tener una gran inteligencia para saber que aparte de manejar una espada también es capaz de utilizar un franco tirador con la misma destreza que Garrus. Eso sí solo son gente de mala calaña con la que acaba, no me gustaría estar en el pellejo de los contrabandistas, asesinos y demás gente de mala fama en omega. 

El silenció se hizo en la sala nadie sabía que decir, aquel grupo solo quería defender omega, pero llegar hasta ellos quizás iba a ser mucho más complicado e incluso intrigante de lo que había ni si quiera imaginado. 

-Se acabo la reunión, no vamos a ganar nada pensando más necesitamos contactar con ellos y lo haremos de forma pacífica, pero sin desvelar quienes somos en un principio.

-Shepard no quiero desanimarte, pero ya todo el mundo sabe que hemos vuelto, no creo que ellos sean los menos enterados. - Añadió Kaidan.

-Lo sé por ello quiero que piensen que somos otro grupo totalmente diferente el que quiere contactar con ellos, tampoco quiero que Aria me corte las pelotas, si se entera que voy a colaborar para quitarle omega. 

La tripulación se retiró de la sala para volver a sus respectivos puestos en la nave, todo estaba en completo silencio, habitualmente se escuchaban risas o comentarios, pero cada uno estaba demasiado concentrado en sus tareas. Shepard se encontraba en su habitación sus manos sostenían su cabeza, estaba frustrado no tenía datos de nada que fuera de provecho ni si quiera la mismísima mandamás del corredor sombrío había logrado, ya había superado cosas parecidas y siempre alguien del grupo había encontrado algo que hacer o una solución, pero ahora simplemente quedaba la espera.

-Jony ¿Estas bien? - Dijo una amable voz 

-Hola amor, la verdad es que no. -Tali había acudido al lugar para asegurarse de que todo iba bien, pero al ver que no era el caso se sentó junto a su amante en el sillón y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Creo que si me vendría bien.

-Cuéntame.

-No sé qué hacer, siento que tengo nada para empezar y a la vez lo tengo todo, podría moverme y preguntar a la gente sobre ellos, pero quizás eso levantaría sospechas de Aria, o incluso de a quien buscamos establecer un contacto. También he intentado contactar con el supuesto N7 pero no he recibido nada, el almirante tampoco creo que tenga una idea muy aproximada muchos N7 en misiones secretas quizás mandan un aviso cada dos meses.

-Quizás quizás simplemente, no se te da muy bien esperar, no no me malinterpretes sino...que llevamos muy poco menos de un día. A mi también se me hace rara esta situación, poder estar sentada contigo en la Normandy sin pensar que dentro de pocas horas tenemos una misión...poder revisar el núcleo de la nave y sus cambios sin tener prisa.

-Tali...

Shepard abrazo con fuerza a su quariana. Es cierto que siempre estar con la Normandy de misión le mantenía en un estado de alerta insano, por mero condicionamiento el comandante había asociado la nave con la prisa y el estrés. Por una vez que no era así se le hacía extraño. Tali se lo había expresado, pero en ese momento fue consciente de que el resto no estaría muy lejos de su situación emocional. 

-Tengo una idea.

-Dime mi chica preciosa

-Qué tal si...¿Te desestreso?

-Me gusta cómo suena eso, pero no quiero que te pongas enferma luego.

-Hable con la doctora no te preocupes, ha desinfectado la habitación.

La quariana se quitó el casco, para poder besar a su amante y este la correspondió felizmente. 

Mientras en el piso inferior, en mitad de algunas calibraciones. El antiguo justiciero de omega suspiraba, no sabía que hacer tanto en de qué manera ayudar a Shepard con la misión como con la chica de ojos azules del Afterlife. Sabía que en cuanto se pusiera a buscar contactos en el asteroide levantaría sospechas...también más de la mitad estarían muertos.

Camino hasta el rincón donde tenía su mesa con un modelo exactamente al francotirador que había perdido en omega tras volver a encontrase con Shepard, no tan solo de aquella misión se había llevado el recuerdo eterno de las cicatrices en su cara, había perdido un arma que llevaba con él desde hace años. Aparte de eso en la esquina estaba aquel numero de la humana, lo tomo entre sus garras para poder verlo mejor, la forma de los numero era muy redonda. Había querido hablar de este tema con Jony al fin y al cabo él era un humano, lo más normal era que le preguntara como son las chicas de su especie, pero no era el momento y tampoco quería entrar en explicaciones de porque una humana. 

¿De verdad es necesario pensarlo tanto? Esa frase paso por su mente, haciendo que sin pensar mucho escribiera el número y mandara un mensaje. 

_Hola, soy el turiano del bar, no te encontré después de que desaparecieras magicamente, pero ya que dejaste tu número no podía no decirte nada, me llamo Garrus encantado._

Le parecido algo escueto, sencillo y esperaba que no incomodo, aunque prefiero ni volver a mirarlo tras enviarlo por si el arrepentimiento hacia mella. Lo que le sorprendió fue la rápida respuesta.

_Hola, no pensé que me escribirías tan pronto me llaman Loto, encantada Garrus._

Durante unos segundos se quedó en shock no sabía que contestar, la respuesta había sido tanto rápida como muy inesperada. 

  
  


**Omega unas horas después en el distrito Kenzo**

**Centro de acción de los herederos de arcángel**

Safire respiraba agitada llevaba ya una gran cantidad de su entrenamiento diario, Caeletus revisaba las ultimas noticias, Sustin hacia recuento de las medicinas, Gaalo hacia mediciones de los parámetros de defensa en la base y Kelli le ponía comida a la mascota del grupo. 

-Safire te quedan diez minutos de entrenamiento. -Sustin aparte de estar pendiente de las medicinas también revisaba que su amiga no se excediera.

-Va..vamos tengo que estar en forma para cualquier cosa y me queda terminas todavía cinco ejercicios...luego tengo que preparar la comida y...

-Se que puedes hacer los cinco en diez minutos, como te vea más tiempo le digo a Caeletus que te levante, te tire en la ducha y encienda el agua fría. No vas a hacer nada más hoy que entrenar y punto, me da igual cuanto te quejes. 

-Pero...

-Tiene razón deberías de descansar. - Añadió el turiano, mientras bebía café de una tacita rota por una esquina. - No peros no, trabajas de bailarina, eres nuestra jefa y también haces labores en la base como todos, necesitas descansar.

-Caeletus... -Cuando la joven humana estuvo a punto de quejarse Salatarin el gatito y mascota del grupo se subió sobre ella mientras hacía abdominales para pedirle mimos. Levantaba y bajaba sus patitas delanteras sobre el pecho de la joven indicando su comodidad, esto causo que alguno que otro de los allí presentes mirase con celos al animal. 

-Hola saltarin ¿Qué pasa? - la heredera utilizo un tono muy entrañable, haciendo que el gatito maullara en respuesta.

-Oye yo quiero ser ese gato. -dijo Caeletus en bajito haciendo que solo la asari y la salariana le escucharan. 

-Ponte a la cola cara pájaro yo también quiero ser un gato. - añadió Kelli

-Que te jodan Kelli.

-Ojalá fuera ella quien me jodiera. 

-Calmaos los dos que os va a escuchar la niña. -la salarian corto la conversación. 

La aludida no se enteraba de que estaban hablado ya que estaba jugando en el suelo con el gatito. 

-Bueno ya han pasado diez minutos no puedes entrenar más. 

-Pero estaba jugando...

-No más entrenamiento. 

Gaalo bajo las escaleras, para acercarse a donde estaban sus amigos. 

-Tengo buenas noticias, he logrado alejar al corredor sombrío de nuestro sistema.

\- ¿De verdad? -Pregunto la asari divertida. 

-Si claro, he utilizado el algoritmo habitual en clase de filtración de...- El quariano parecía emocionado mientras hablaba.

-No me interesa, para para no me tortures. 

-Oh lo siento...

-¡Kelli! No deberías de meterte con Gaalo. -Safire estaba molesta, no le gustaba que discutieran entre ellos. 

-Sabes que no me meto con él, heredera. ¿Qué has hecho para que el corredor sombrío no nos localice? 

-Realmente poco, Kelli, alguien quiere nuestra información ¿Quién? No es alguien de omega.

\- ¿Cómo que no es de omega? 

-Safire quien nos busca es el mandamás del corredor sombrío...

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por algo soy el mejor haker de este asteroide, lo que no se es quien lleva el corredor ahora mismo. Siempre está cambiando de manos...

El silencio se apodero de la sala nadie sabía que decir, hasta que la voz de Safire hablo. 

\- ¿Podrías descubrir quién es el que lleva el corredor?

-¿Es un reto? -pregunto el quariano.

-No bueno solo si... -la heredera movía los brazos de arriba hacia abajo sin saber cómo explicarse. -Se que eres capaz de hacerlo.

-Soy capaz de todo por un grupo como vosotros. 

En aquella sala todos darían la vida por los otros.


	3. Solus

** Omega, Distrito Kima  **

El despertador sonaba con su habitual melodía estridente mientras  Safire se movía de un lado a otro en las sabanas hasta que toco dos letras en su  opniherramienta para apagar el aparato, su mano salió de las sabanas buscando sus gafas, hasta que las encontró y las coloco en su lugar. 

Tras un pequeño suspiro se levantó de la cama con un rostro aun somnoliento, encendió la máquina de café para que aquel liquido castaño oscuro hiciera su magia de despertarla. Mientras tanto se vestía a toda prisa, peinaba su cabello negro, se colocaba su habitual ropa cómoda para ir camino al trabajo y hasta se ponía maquillaje así no tendría que pelear con el resto de compañeras  asaris por el único espejo con luz buena de todo el vestuario, ser la única humana bailarina del lugar solo le había traído incomodidades al principio, pero actualmente ella y las  asari bailarinas eran buenas amigas. 

El sonidito de la máquina de café termino indicando que ya estaba listo, cogió una taza blanca liza y se sirvió todo. Habitualmente no haría tal cosa, con una taza pequeña era suficiente. Había pasado casi toda la noche despierta, hablando con aquel  turiano de ojos azules. Para su grata sorpresa entablar una conversación fluida fue bastante sencillo descubrió que había estado viviendo un tiempo en el asteroide, le gustaban mucho las armas sobre, todos los rifles cosa que compartían y que actualmente había vuelto por temas de trabajo. 

Por ahora estaba muy cómoda hablando con él, no había sido como el resto de chicas o chicos que le habían pedido el numero en la barra, ya de buenas a primeras lo único que querían era echar un polvo porque era guapa y ale cada uno para su casa. No le parecía algo malo aquello,  Safire hace años también hizo lo mismo, pero ahora ya quería simplemente conocer a la gente hacer amigos y si surgía pues surgió sin prisas. Pero estaba un poquito asustada con él se había sentido muy cómoda incluso cuando la miro mientras bailaba, su mira era distinta estaba llena de fascinación no del típico deseo que ella misma es pocas veces consciente que despierta, aunque si sabe que lo causa. 

Ya vestida, salió por la puerta del pequeño apartamento en el centro del distrito  Kenzo , una de las principales zonas residenciales de Omega. Había tenido suerte en encontrar ese lugar el trabajo de bailarina en el  afterlive se pegaba muy bien más de lo que podría parecer. La mayoría de sus amigas de trabajo ganaban el doble que ella porque aceptaban “encargos privados” para los clientes. 

La  obniherramienta sonó, había recibido un mensaje de sus compañeros herederos solo con la palabra. 

_ -Reunión urgente esta noche _

Cerro el mensaje, para a continuación eliminarlo. Como equipo habían pactado que siempre que se enviara un mensaje se borraría para evitar problemas, si alguno era capturado, secuestrado, asesinado...

Era una de las mil y una formas de protección, aunque estaba segura de que treinta de ellas eran como evitar que se descubriera la identidad de la heredera, eran más normas para el resto que para la propia aludida, ni si quiera ella misma las había creado.

Otra vez el sonido de los mensajes volvió a sonar, pero estaba vez era un mensaje de su nuevo amigo “

_ \- ¿ _ _ Vas a estar hoy trabajando en el  _ _ Afterlive _ _? Quizás me pase luego _

Ella sonrió feliz.

_ -Si tengo turno hasta media noche por si al final te pasas, un saludito.  _

Tras terminar de escribir el mensaje, miro al frente para ver como su autobús estaba a punto de irse, salió corriendo y de milagro el conductor  drell noto su presencia. 

Se sentó en la parte delantera a esta hora pocas personas se encontraban en el transporte, algún que otro estudiante que volvía tarde a casa, un borracho. Giro su cabeza para mirar el habitual paisaje de Omega con sus luces, su humo, sus colores deprimentes. 

** Normandy **

Liara los había vuelto a llamar a todos en la sala de reuniones. Allí estaban todos mirando a la  asari con cara de sueño, los había llamado en mitad de la noche para una reunión y un dato pintoresco es que el comandante Shepard estaba hasta en calzoncillos. 

-Liara...Quiero irme a dormir. -Dijo el comandante tras un bostezo. -Aunque al que  deberíamos mandar a la cama es a  Garrus ...

El  turiano se encontraba apoyado con la cabeza en la pared de pie, intentando que no se le  cerraran los ojos.

-No voy a mentir me iba a ir a dormir ahora mismo. 

-Ojalá tener ese poder hacer eso algún día, no soy capaz de  aguantar sin dormir una noche. -añadió  Kaidan que sonaba con un mal humor habitual de sus ataques de migrañas a conjunto de unas grandes ojeras se marcaban debajo de sus ojos. 

-De verdad será muy rápido, solo quiero hablaros de un plan que tengo en mente y que he empezado a llevar a cabo. Además va acompañado de una gran noticia ¿Puedo empezar?

La tripulación asintió, eran incapaces de soltar alguna palabra con tanto sueño en el cuerpo de cada uno. 

-Primero me gustaría presentaros lo que he descubierto de los miembros reconocibles del equipo, por sus fichas del corredor sombrío. El primero de ellos, Caeleus Calpotius. 

Al decir el nombre la  asari selecciono una de las fichas que aparecían en el holograma, se podía ver a un joven  turiano de piel negra azabache, de ojos verde oscuro y unas las habituales marcas pintadas de los de su especie de un color rojo sangre. 

Los ojos de  Garrus se abrieron como platos, parecía un mal sueño aquel chico era la viva imagen de uno de sus antiguos amigos de Omega unos años más joven, tras recordar como era su apellido cayo en la cuenta de que trataba de su hijo. 

-Es el hijo de uno de mis amigos muertos de Omega. -Su voz sonaba seria e incluso  podría decirse que taciturna. 

-¿ Garrus conoces a ese chico? -  Tali se sorprendió por el comentario.

-Realmente nunca lo conocí, solo escuchaba cosas buenas de su padre sobre él. Tiene sus mismas marcas...

\- ¿Quieres que siga hablando del? -Pregunto la célebre científica de piel azul.

-Me gustaría saber que ha sido del y seguramente el camino que ha tomado es debido a mi culpa. Prefiero saber las  consecuencias de mis actos.

-Garrus...

-Liara por favor continua no tienes que preocuparte por mí. 

La  asari siguió con su discurso.

-Es un  turiano de no más de veinticuatro años y actual mano derecha de la heredera de  arcángel . Al parecer se le ha visto combatir con dos pistolas de cañón largo con un extraño parecido a los revolver, suele atacar de frente junto a la heredera y la  asari de la que hablare a continuación. 

Apareció una nueva imagen de una  asari con unos tatuajes negros que recorrían sus mejillas, con una sonrisa burlona 

- Kelli T'meburo , hija de un humano y una  asari , su edad ronda los cien años  asaris , es la encargada de obtener información del mercado negro y los bajos fondos del asteroide para el grupo. Combate de frente utilizando una gran variedad de artes marciales en sus ataques, solo lleva una pistola y unos puños de acero con pinchos en los nudillos. 

Las imágenes volvieron a cambiar para dejar ver a un  quariano de traje  grisáceo . 

- **** Gaalo'Zullo vas Loji...

-Conozco a ese chico. - Responió Tali tras oír el nombre. -Era el hijo de una  quariana que acuso gran conmoción en la  floutila . 

\- ¿ Qué fue la gran conmoción? - Preguntó Jony, mirando a su chica. 

-Su madre tuvo una aventura con uno de los consejeros de allí, a pocos días de que empezará su iniciación de la adultez... Pobre chico, nunca tuvo la culpa de nada, la gente se burlaba del, de formas horribles el día que abandono las naves nunca volvió. ¡Oh! Perdón Liara por  interrumpirte . 

-No te preocupes, este chico es el hacker de los herederos y es mi actual quebradero de cabeza nunca nadie me había dado tanta dificultad investigando. Me molesta que sea alguien tan joven quien me ponga  barreras, pero tengo curiosidad de hablar con él.

\- ¿Un niño  quariano ? ¿Te está poniendo trabas a ti? -Shepard parecía no  crecérselo .

-Pues sí y además su forma de combatir ha llamado también mi atención lucha con una serie de robots parecidos a las arañas, pero únicamente del insecto tiene las patas, las cueles son largas cuchillas. Es parte de la retaguardia junto a una salariana. 

Por último, en el holograma apreció la foto de la joven salariana, de llamativos ojos negros habituales en sus iguales, de piel marrón claro casi naranja y unas pequeñas marcas en su frente de un color castaño. 

\-  Surstin Solus , chicos ella es la gran noticia es la hija de  Mordin . 


	4. El puerto

** Normandy **

El silencio invadió la sala, y de como si de una ola se tratara, ya nadie tenía una pizca de sueño. La gran noticia inesperada la hija del mismismo creador y curador de la  cenofagia , el medico que ayudo en una de las plagas de Omega, un gran miembro y amigo de la  Normady . 

-¡ Mordin nunca dijo que tenía una hija! ¿Por qué ocultar algo así? -La voz de Shepard sonaba realmente alterada, no por enfado sino más bien por indignación de no conocer algo tan importante en la vida de uno de sus antiguos amigos. 

-Sabía que reaccionarias así Jony, pero los  salarianos ven más a sus hijos como una forma de mejorar la sociedad o la galaxia, el concepto de paternidad para ellos no tiene importancia, los niños son criados en sociedad. Así que no me sorprende por cómo era nuestro amigo, que si le hubiéramos preguntado quizás nos dijera algo. Pero nunca lo hicimos. -Liara sonaba muy convencida de cada una de sus palabras, no había conocido mucho al salariano pero si había oído sobre él por el resto de sus compañeros. 

-Tenemos que hablar con ella, debemos de...

-Shepard cálmate...-  Tali puso su mano sobre el hombro de su novio. -Se que es algo, es algo...

-Se que es una noticia demasiado impactante, pero tenemos que mantener la calma. 

\- ¡Liara es su hija! ¡Tenemos que hablar con ella! ¡Debemos de ir buscarla! -El comandante parecía que seguía intentando procesar la información, pero tras aquellas palabras se  levantó de la silla en la que estaba encaminado a salir del lugar, hasta que  Garrus le agarró el brazo para detenerle. 

-Shep para, para ahora mismo.

- Garrus , esto no es de tu incumbencia.

-Si es de mi incumbencia lo que pasa, porque el grupo tiene mi apodo en omega y están los hijos de mis dos amigos muertos. No puedes lanzarte de cabeza a ellos porque no te conocen, si quieres hablar vas a tener que tener la cabeza que siempre has tenido para todo. 

-Perdón ha sido un comentario de mierda. 

-No te preocupes Shep.

-Gracias  Garrus, que eres  turiano que siempre mantienes la cabeza fría. - La  asari suspiraba tranquila. -Tengo que explicaros algo más. 

-Espero que no sean más noticias así, no creo que mi corazón lo aguante. - añadió Shepard.

-No te preocupes te prometo que quizás esto nos acerque más a nuestro objetivo.

Liara cambió las imágenes del holograma, ahora se veían una serie de datos relacionados con un carguero lleno de objetos de primera  necesidad .

-Presentó mi primer plan para acércanos a los herederos y saber realmente sus intenciones. 

\- ¿Qué va a ayudar un carguero lleno de comida a  eso? - Preguntó  Kaidan . 

-Los herederos son algo parecido a un  ati-heroe , han tomado una gran cantidad de cargueros de estas características a lo largo de su existencia, los bienes de este tipo son lo único que encanutan, ya que luego lo reparten entre los necesitados de  Ómega . Entiendo que su cometido es proteger y cuidar el lugar, lo que no entra en mi cabeza es que matan a todo aquél que intenten detenerlo.

-Liara ¿Me estás diciendo que matan a todo aquel guardia que les oponga resistencia? 

-Si lo hacen  Garrus , también voy a decir a su favor que todos en su mayoría son enviados de Aria con las manos manchadas de sangre, pero no entiendo la necesidad de realizar matanzas cuando proteges a las personas necesitadas. Pero bueno voy a contaros el plan de forma escueta, he movido contactos en el corredor para buscar un gran cargamento de los que a ellos les interesa, mandarlo a un puerto del asteroide y tomar las  cámaras del lugar. 

-Ya entiendo lo que quieres hacer. - La voz del comandante ya sonaba igual de somnolienta que al inicio de la reunión. -Me gusta. 

** Omega Distrito  ** ** Kenzo **

Ya todos los herederos se encontraban juntos en su base, menos su líder la cual acababa de cruzar la puerta con la respiración  agitada por haber estado corriendo para llegar a la  reunión a tiempo. 

\- ¡He llegado! ¡He  llegado ! - Safire parecía realmente cansada.

Tras cerrar la puerta, con la contraseña que tenía cada uno del grupo para entrar y salir del lugar. Sus amigos la miraban sorprendidos. 

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ha pasado  Safire ? Tu nunca llegas tardes. - Kelli se  acercó a su amiga humana con un vaso de agua fría. 

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Me quede dormida en el autobús! -La joven humana tomó el vaso de agua, para beberlo de golpe. 

¿Cómo? -El grupo entero preguntó totalmente sincronizado, como si aquello estuviera practicado de antemano.

-Es que anoche me quede hasta tarde despierta, lo siento, no debería de causaros problemas llegando tarde...

\- ¡No te vuelvas a quedar dormida nunca más en un lugar así! -  Kelli grito más de lo que le hubiera gustado, haciendo que  Safire la mirara asustada. 

Por estas palabras todo el grupo tubo una reacción parecida. Omega no era un buen lugar para quedar totalmente desprotegido, mucho menos en un lugar público como un trasporte, en el que cualquiera podría hacer cosas horribles con una persona  desprevenida e indefensa. 

-Lo  lo siento...- La heredera bajo la mirada, mientras agarraba con fuerza si falda con fuerza y unas pequeñas lagrimitas se le escapaban. -No tendría que preocuparos así...

Los cuatro la miraron y a continuación suspiraron, su amiga solía tener estar reacciones cuando los preocupaba de más, así que estaban acostumbrados a la disonancia en la personalidad de la joven humana. La abrazaron con fuerza, para calmarla. 

-No pasa nada, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así, aunque al menos estas bien. - Caeletus a continuación de decir esas palabras le acarició la cabeza moviendo su mano a los lados. 

-Bueno tenemos que ponernos con el asunto que nos ocupa rápido que así  Safire puede ir a descansar. -La  salariana, como siempre poniendo la calma que siempre hacía falta.

Unos minutos después los herederos estaban sentados en un sillón circular alrededor de una estación de holograma que tenía pegado un cartelito escrito de forma cutre “sala de reunión”. Todos estaban allí atentos hasta que  Gaalo comenzó a hablar. 

-Sera muy rápido, resulta  que, entrando en la base de datos de los puertos de Omega, tras pasar un par de barreras de seguridad y...

-Por favor,  Gaalo menos  frikidas de hacker y más velocidad. -La  asari , miro a su amigo  quariano con una sonrisa burlona. 

-Ah sí si... -El  quariano no supo  cómo responder,  Kelli siempre se metía con el cuándo se iba por las ramas. 

- Kelli , deberías ser más amable. - Añadio Surstin

-Pero si es broma no te enfades pequeña anfibia. 

-Como me vuelvas a llamar pequeña anfibia te va a curar las heridas Caeletus. 

-Gracias chicas por confiar tanto en mí. -Dijo el turiano. 

Ahí dio comienzo una pequeña discusión entre los tres, mientras  Gaalo al ver que no sabía cómo calmarlos busco la mirada de la líder del grupo, la cual se había quedado dormida en el sillón, con  Saltarin sobre su regazo. El joven  quariano se levantó del sillón cogió una manta y tapo a su amiga, cuando la tapo se dio cuenta que tenía la entrada de mensajes de la  obniherramienta abierta, al ir a cerrarla pudo ver el nombre de la persona con la que se había mensajeado su amiga. Un tal  Garrus , sabía que no debía mirar, pero lo hizo solo por curiosidad. El ultimo mensajito era del “Lo siento, no me he podido pasar por el  Afterlive hoy hemos tenido una reunión cuando estaba a punto de ir a dormir y ahora aprovechare para descansar” y pudo percatarse que  Safire tenía un mensaje a medio escribir, “No te preocupes...”.  Gaalo no puedo evitar sentir pena por su amiga, seguro que a ella le hacía ilusión que fuera a verla. Decidió terminar de escribir el mensaje de su amiga y mandarlo. “No te preocupes, te entiendo, descansa”, era algo escueto, sencillo y estaba seguro de que su amiga escribiría algo así. Lo que no llegaba a comprender es porque no lo había comunicado al resto del grupo que estaba conociendo a alguien, pero él no era quien para juzgar así que cerro la  obniherramienta y decidió guardar el secreto. 

- Safire , ¿Tú qué opinas con que digan que no se colocar una venda? - Caeletus se giró buscando la mirada de su amiga, para acabar encontrándosela dormida, mientras el  quariano del grupo la arropaba con una manta. -Vaya se ha dormido.

-Deberíamos despertarla al menos solo para que sepa lo que pasa...-La  asari no parecía muy convencida de sus palabras. -Yo no lo hago, que me da pena.

-Si no hubieras empezado con tus comentarios no se habría dormido. - añadió la  salariana . -Pero a mí también me da pena, despertarla,  Caeletus despiértala tú.

El  turiano miró a sus compañeras indignado, ellas habían empezado la  dicusión , pero sabían perfectamente que cuando se trataba de  Safire él era el más cercano a ella. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza se la humana y la  movió a los lados despacito intentando no  despertarla de forma muy brusca.

-Despierta vamos, luego te dejamos dormir otra vez. 

Ella abrió los ojos, muy lentamente. 

-Solo cinco minutitos más...

Celetus sabía las palabras exactas para que se despertara. - ¿Qué tipo de líder se queda dormida en una reunión? 

\- ¡No soy vuestra líder somo un equipo! -La humana, pronunció aquellas palabras sin una pizca de sueño. 

-Lo sé, pero ha valido para despertarte.  Gaalo continua y esta vez sin peleas chicas.

Surstin y  Kelli miraron a un lado no querían darle la razón. 

-Si, si tienes razón. -Respondió el  quariano el cual hizo que apareciera una imagen en el holograma. -He descubierto que a final de esta semana entra un carguero lleno de bienes de primera necesidad.

-Día exacto y hora exacta.- Safire se levantó del sillón para mirar con mejor claridad la imagen del lugar. 

-Dentro de cuatro días. - Respondió el  quariano .

-Es el puerto del distrito  Tuhi , no es uno de los más grandes será fácil de incautar, tiene solo una entrada principal en el piso bajo y dos en el de superior, lo malo es que es bastante amplio. - Ahí ya no estaba la  Safire llorona, sino la  Safire heredera de arcángel.

La joven humana comenzó a explicar cómo llevarían a cabo la operación.  Caeletus y  Kelli irían con ella de primera línea de ataque, mientras que  Gaalo y  Surstin se encargarían de tomar la zona de control del puerto, para sellar las puertas de entrada y que el lugar quedara a su pleno dominio.

\- ¿ Queda claro el plan? 

\- ¡Alto y claro  heredera! - El grupo entero respondió ante su  líder . 

** Normandy ** ** , cinco días después  **

La sala de rumiones estaba al completo con toda la tripulación de la nave, mirando atentamente las imágenes de las cámaras del puerto del distrito  Tuhi . Justo la carga estaba comenzando a entrar en el puerto, a su vez que desde la mismísima entrada principal una silueta con una capa negra hasta los tobillos y el rostro oculto, cruzaba la puerta sin ninguna preocupación. Los guardias del lugar apuntaron directamente hacia aquella persona. 

-Y yo pensaba que como Arcángel tenía entradas poco discretas. - Garrus parecía satisfecho, le había gustado la forma en la que daban inicio a sus planes aquellos que se hacían llamar sus herederos.

Tras sus palabras, como si de la voz de un mesías se tratará, comenzaron los disparos de los primeros guardias.

** Omega, puerto del distrito  ** ** Tuhi ** ****

En poco segundos  Safire desplegó un escudo biótico a su alrededor sin tan si quiera sudar, agarro la empuñadura de su  katana , se dirigió a uno de los primeros guardias segando su vida en segundos, a continuación, el resto siguió su mismo fatídico destino. En la misma entrada por la que la líder había entrado, apareció  Kelli con sus puños de hierro y  Celetus con su dos revolver de cañón largo. 

-Joder, podías dejar algo de acción para los demás. -añadió la  asari . -Hace tiempo que no salgo a repartir, me voy a acabar oxidando. 

- Kelli ... - Caeletus estaba realmente molesto. 

-Ya lo sé, cara pájaro, no me eches la  bronca . 

Un grupo de hombres bajo las escañeras del lugar y se situó alrededor de ellos.

-Soltad las  armas herederos, no nos obliguéis a disparar. 

-Voy a pedir amablemente que os retiréis. -Aquella voz salía se  Safire pero no era su verdadera voz,  Gaalo había creado un sintetizador para evitar que reconocieran la voz de la heredera, para mantener su identidad en total secreto. 

-No nos vamos a retirar, asesina. 

Un disparo retumbo en la sala haciendo que el guardia que pronuncio aquellas palabras cayera al suelo, con  tan solo medio rostro.  Caeletus había sido el causante.

-Como alguno de vosotros vuelva a pronunciar esas palabras, voy a volaros los sesos como a vuestro compañero. 

-Me gusta cuando te hacen cabrear, turianito. -Dijo la asari para desaparecer y aparecer junto al grupo de guardias propinando un puñetazo al que tuviera más cerca. -Que empiece la fiesta, heredera nosotros nos ocupamos de ellos. 

-Todos vuestros, no seáis crueles.

-A sus órdenes. 

Mientras en el piso de arriba, dos guardias custodiaban la zona de control con las armas en alto esperando a el resto de atacantes, de la nada uno de ellos cayó al suelo sin vida con una jeringuilla vacía clavada en la espalda. Cuando su compañero intento reaccionar noto un pinchazo limpio en el cuello, a  continuación, la voz de una  salariana junto a su oreja 

-Siento mucho que seáis tan poco competentes. 

El hombre cayó fulminado, junto a él apareció  Susrtin con una jeringuilla vacía en sus manos.

-Ya puedes  abrir Gaalo .

El  quariano apareció tras la puerta de la zona de control, junto a  él cuatro pequeños robots de cuatro patas con unas afiladas hojas las cuales estaban llenas de sangre. 

-Todavía me sorprende que seas capaz de controlas a esas mini arañas. -Dijo la salariana. 

-Tengo que estudiar tu tecnología de invisibilidad  Surstin , parece muy útil podría integrárselo a los pequeños.

-Lo vas a tener difícil no creo que comparta nunca los datos, vamos a  encárganos de nuestra parte. 

El  quariano comenzó a toquetear, los mandos del puerto cerrando todas las puertas de entrada al lugar, a su vez movió la carga cerca de donde se encontraban sus compañeros en el piso bajo. 

-¡ Surstin ! 

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay dos Altas que se aproximan a la posición de nuestra  líder ,  Kelli y  Caeletus .

La  salariana se  llevó la mano al comunicador de su oreja para dar el aviso- ¡Chicos tenemos problemas se acercan dos Altas a vuestra posición!

Tras la caída del ultimo guardia a manos de una contundente patada de  Kelli , los tres miembros escucharon el avisó,  Safire reacciono creado un capo botico como escudo desviando las balas que salían de los Altas hacia ellos.

-Yo me encargo de esto, vosotros dos detrás. - La joven humana parecía muy segura de sus palabras.

-Pobrecillos...me dan hasta penita. -

-Yo  también me apiado de ellos  Kelli . 

Al cesar los disparos de los robots para recargar, la heredera desenvaino su espada, bajo su cintura haciendo que una de sus piernas quedara colocada delante totalmente estirada y la otra doblada, pasó su mano por la espada. Para a continuación dar un salto, apareciendo sobre uno de los Altas, hizo que su cuerpo se girara para coger impulso y cortó el robot por la mitad con su piloto sufriendo el mismo destino. El otro Altas se giró lo más rápido que pudo para comenzar a disparar, cosa que no pudo realizar porque la espada empalo al segundo piloto por el pecho.  Safire retiro su katana y con sus poderes  bioticos se apartó de la trayectoria de caída del Altas. La humana no había sudado ni una gota al realizar aquella hazaña, ni tan si quiera la capa que tapaba su rostro se había movido en todo el proceso.

- Surstin ¿Queda alguien más con vida? -Preguntó la heredera por el comunicador. 

-Salvo nosotros no hay ni un alma viva.

-Bien, ya puedes comenzar a llamar a las familias de Omega.

Una hora después el lugar estaba lleno de habitantes del asteroide formando una fila.  Kelli y  Caeletus les iban entregando a la gente la comida, mientras  Susrtin separaba los alimentos en bolsas de forma equitativa,  Gaalo vigilaba las cámaras del lugar y  Safire se encontraba sentada sobre el contenedor. 

** Normandy  **

-Esto parece mentira, tiene que ser mentira. - Kidan no lograba creerse del todo lo que acababa de pasar. -Ha reventado dos Altas sin pestañear y en cinco minutos. 

-Necesitamos a esos chicos en nuestra nave. -Shepard parecía muy seguro de sus palabras. 

\- ¿Estas de broma? Dime que estas de broma. 

-Te aseguro que no está de broma  Kaidan . - Añadió Tali .

-Concuerdo con  Sheprad . - Garrus sonrió, se esperaba menos de aquellos que se hacían llamar sus herederos, le habían sorprendido para bien.

-Claro tú encantado con los que siguen tu legado son absurdamente eficaces. - Kaidan lo soltó como una pequeña puya hacia el turiano. 

-Kaidan, yo no deje ningún legado en Omega. 

-Despertaste una chispa y otros la continuaron. 

-Y bien que lo han continuado. -Jony parecía realmente satisfecho, al fin y al cabo, acababa de descubrir porque aliase con ellos era uno de los pilares necesario para tomar el asteroide. 


	5. Hijos

** Omega Distrito  ** ** Gozu **

Hacía ya hace años que aquel lugar se encontraba abandonado, un pequeño apartamento en el distrito  Gozu . Todos los muebles estaban cubiertos con telas violáceas, una gruesa capa de polvo cubría todo el lugar, junto a pequeños bichillos e incluso una pequeña ratita se habían hecho un hogar en aquel sitio abandonado. Una de las habitaciones estaba abierta, dejándose ver la sombra de un joven  turiano , el cual miraba a un pequeño mueble con un santuario improvisado con la foto de una pareja de  turianos , junto a la que decía una simple frase “En recuerdo a  Dexiia y  Maxtis Calpotius”

-¿ Caeletus ? ¿Estás bien? - Sonó aquella amable voz en la entrada de la habitación, aquella amable voz que el chico estaba acostumbrado a  oír.

-Si, lo estoy, solo quería pasar un momento a saludar a mis padres. 

La joven se agacho, junto sus manos para pronunciar una corta  plegaria a los muertos. 

-No hace falta que los saludes siempre que vienes. -pronuncio Caeletus.

-Sería de mala educación sino lo hiciera. 

-Espero poder decir lo mismo yo algún día cuando vayas a ver a tus padres. 

-No hay tumbas individuales para los  turianos que mueren en la guerra. -Pronuncio Safire. 

-Al menos hay un monumento para rezarles.

-En Palaven. 

-Pues un día tendremos que ir...Se me sigue haciendo increíble que tus padres adoptivos fueran  turianos .

-Dejemos de hablar de mí, estamos frente a tus padres.

Caeletus suspiro, era imposible hablar aquel tema con ella, nadie había logrado ni tan si quiera saber los nombres de los progenitores de su amiga, solo el dato de que están muertos y eran  turianos era lo único que había logrado sonsacarle. 

-Está bien, tu  mandas heredera . ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Siempre que desapareces sin avisar vienes aquí, además los demás me han mandado a buscarte, te estamos esperando para ir al Heraldo. 

-Pues vamos me vendrían bien unas cervezas. - Segir sobre sus pasos con intención de salir del lugar lo antes posible. 

-Caeletus...

Safire le detuvo agarrando su brazo, ella sabía perfectamente que él estaba mintiendo por muy  turiano que fuera, era su mejor amigo, su mano derecha.  Caeltus se giró para mirarla.

\- ¿A qué viniste? Dime la verdad ¿Qué piensas? - Volvió a preguntar la humana, mientras tomaba las manos del turiano entre las suyas. -Siempre vienes aquí a pensar. 

-Hoy he vuelto a pensar en que quizás arcángel dejo morir a mi padre...

\- ¿ Por qué crees eso?

\- ¡Supuestamente él era el gran arcángel! El nuevo protector de Omega, el que cambaría las cosas... El que protegía a los suyos...

-No creo que arcángel los dejara morir...estoy segura de que no. 

\- ¿ Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque incluso después de la muerte de los suyos siguió luchando,  Caeletus ,  Arcángel lucho hasta morir. Una vez me dijiste que tu madre se enteró de la muerte de tu padre porque el propio Arcángel fue a decírselo ¿Crees que alguien que deja morir a los suyos, va a dar las malas noticas? 

El  turiano agarro con fuerza las manos de Safire, sabía que tenía razón, Arcángel murió. Por ello su amiga tenía aquel rifle de franco tirador que una vez le había pertenecido al gran justiciero. “No valía la pena echarle la culpa a un muerto” quiso pensar, pero sabía que en algún momento sus dudas volverían, pero para eso estaba la heredera para cuando los suyos dudaran, quitarle esa incertidumbre. 

\- ¿Me prometes que cambiaremos Omega? -Preguntó Caeletus

-Te lo prometo. -La humana le  respondió con una gran sonrisa. 

** Normandy ** ****

Shepard aminoro el paso, entro a la habitación y allí estaba Liara con su mini corredor sombrío improvisado, junto a su pequeño ayudante robot. 

\- ¿Que querías contarme? - Preguntó el comandante. 

-Realmente no mucho, pensé que quizás vieras cosas que yo no soy capaz de ver en los jovencitos que la están liando en Omega. 

-Dos cabezas piensan más que una. 

-Volvemos a hacer un repaso de todo ¿Te parece bien?

- Confió en ti, Liara 

La  asari volvió a explicarle desde cero toda la información de aquellos jóvenes, pero con nuevas imágenes o detalles que a ella le habían parecido irrelevantes. Había fotos y más fotos de todos los miembros del grupo rebelde, sin embargo, la cara de la supuesta líder no se dejaba ver en ni tan si quiera una. 

-Me tienes que estar bromeando, hay imágenes desde todos los ángulos, pero es imposible verle la cara ... ¿ Como lo hace?

-Seguramente tenga tal control de la  biotica que lo ejerza sobre su capa para que no se mueva ni un milímetro. -Liara apoyo su barbilla en su mano derecha. 

-A Jack le daría mucha  rabia esa chiquilla. 

-Y tanto, pero nos está dando muchos problemas a nosotros...Espera un momento...

\- ¿ En  qué piensas Liara? 

- Garrus era amigo del padre del chiquillo  turiano . ¿Y si...?

-No entiendo lo que...

-Ven vamos a hablar con él lo veras más claro.

La pareja salió del lugar para dirigirse a la batería principal de la nave, allí encontraron al  turiano apoyado en la consola escribiendo algo en su  obniheramienta . 

- Hey Garrus ¿Cómo  está mi medio hermano? 

\- ¿Qué hay  Shep ? Y hola Liara. Si estáis aquí creo que puedo adivinar por dónde van los tiros 

-Tu conocías al Padre del chico turiano, ¿Habría alguna forma de hablar con su mujer? Quizás nos pueda llevar hasta el chico y por tanto hacia el grupo. -Liara perecía muy convencida de sus palabras. 

-No quiero causarle más dolor a esa familia. 

- Garrus ...-La  asari no sabía que contestar ante eso la había pillado de improvisto. 

-Suficiente han tenido con la muerte de  Maxtis , como para ir a reabrir nuevas heridas.

\- ¿No te parece una forma de hacer que su muerte no sea en vano, es salvando el asteroide? -Shepard sabía que lo que paso en Omega todavía no había cicatrizado en él, pero  necesitaban ayuda y esto era al menos un punto de comienzo. 

-No mate al hijo de puta de  Sidonis , porque tú me detuviste.

-Porque tú me escuchaste y decidiste confiar en mí. Sabes tan bien como yo que su muerte no hubiera cerrado ciertas cosas.

Garrus suspiro no podía contradecir aquello. 

-Si vamos a hablar con la mujer de  Maxtis lo haremos a mi manera. 

-Está bien ¿Qué manera quieres? -Jony  sonrió satisfecho.

-Iremos al apartamento directamente, nada de mensajes. Si la mujer se ve en peligro nos la traeremos a la  Normany

-Acepto el termino y las condiciones de uso. 

Garrus y Liara miraron al comandante sin entender muy bien a que se  refería con aquella frase. 

-Venga es una broma humana. 

De repente se escuchó la voz de Joker por los comunicadores de la nave.

-Shepard aquí quien hace las bromas soy yo y esa en concreto es  tan mala como tu forma de bailar. 

** Omega Distrito Doru **

Una esquina, un rincón, un sitio para esconderse, un lugar donde ser una mismo, un sitio para las personas buenas del asteroide, así podría describirse El Heraldo un bar escondido en una callejuela del distrito  Doru regentado por un viejo  krogan , el cual elegía a su clientela el mismo. Al lugar solo podías acceder si eras elegido por su dueño o invitado por alguien de dentro. Muchos hablaban de ese lugar como una leyenda urbana. En aquel lugar de leyenda estaba reunido el grupo entero de los herederos de arcángel cenando, bebiendo y celebrando su gran  hazaña de hoy. 

-Pues mira es bastante buena en la cama. -Dijo  Kelli hablando de una  turiana que había conocido hace muy poco, con la que al parecer tenía algún tipo de relación constituida en lo que ella llamaba KFC kedar, follar y a casa.

-No te creo, siempre te marcas unas fantasmadas... -comentó  Caeletus mientras bebía un  vaso de ron. 

-Venga es la segunda chica con la que estas este mes  Kelli ...-  Susrtin parecía no  creerla del todo. 

-Pero chicos,  Safire en un mismo mes se llegó a ligar a dos  turianos y dos  turianas ... - Gaalo soltó el comentario de forma totalmente inocente.

La aludida estaba sentada en la barra del bar tomando una piña-colada y haciendo cosas en su  obniherramienta , mientras ellos estaban en los bonitos sillones color lila del lugar, todo en ese bar era de tonos violáceos, hasta las bebidas. Detrás de la barra estaba el dueño del local, su nombre era  Vundok Herak , limpiando unos  vasos del servicio de hoy. 

-Pero  Safire tiene algo que no tiene  Kelli , encanto. -El  turiano se rio a continuación de soltar su comentario. -Igualmente, ella ya ha dejado de hacer esas cosas. 

-Ahí tienes razón, es que este  Gaalo ...ay  ay ay ....no has hecho bien en recordar eso.- Kelli dijo eso en tono burlón, le encantaba burlarse del quariano.

-Ah...yo bueno...

-Tranquilo  Gaalo era broma, por cierto, hoy lo has hecho muy bien. -La  asari sonrió. 

-Gracias. 

Mientras, la heredera contestaba los mensajes del  turiano que había conocido hace ya una semana, no había ni un solo día que no hablaran desde que se dieron los números. En mitad de la conversación, el comentó que su jefe y su secretaria habían llegado que en un momento volvía a hablarle. 

-Jo... -se le  escapó a  Safire . 

-Vaya así que un  turiano de nuevo. Pero parece que con este vas enserio. 

Aquella voz sobresaltó a la chica, que se giró asustada mirando hacia el dueño del bar. El cual llevaba rato mirando la conversación de Safire desde detrás de la barra. 

-No a bueno...

\- ¿Es un secreto? Eh.

La heredera suspiro, a  continuación, bajo la voz. 

-Si, es un secreto...

\- ¿ Por qué no quieres que los herederos se enteren?

-Porque...porque es un miembro de la Normandy...

El krogan la miro con cierta desaprobación. 

-Niña ¿Sabes lo que te haces?

-Si lo  sé ...de verdad...yo...

-No me expliques más, háblame del, bueno por lo que pude leer es como muy respetuoso. Típico de los  turianos . ¿Hace  cuánto te hablas con  él ? 

-Una semana, un día arriba un día abajo. 

-Vaya, vaya seguro que os  habéis vuelto a ver. - Asumio Vundok.

-La verdad es que no...

El  krogan suspiro, puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. -Hazme un favor y queda con ¿ Garrus ? Vi que se llamaba. 

\- ¿ Espera cuánto tiempo llevabas  mirado mi conversación? 

-Lo suficiente para saber que has visto algo distinto en él y él lo ha visto en ti. 

-Vundok...

-Queda con él, o proponlo al menos no pierdes nada y además si lo logras, te dejo la llave de mi pequeño  almacén . 

\- ¿ El  almacén de las vistas impresionantes? 

-Ese mismo. Pero quiero ver como se lo pides, venga. 

Ella sonrió, realmente el  krogan siempre sabía que le hacía falta o que quería o necesitaba. Tecleo rápidamente un par de teclas para hacer lo que le había dicho el dueño del bar. 

_ -” ¿Te gustaría quedar, pasado mañana?” _

Después de unos dos minutos que se le hicieron eternos llego la ansiada respuesta. 

_ -” Me _ _ encantaría” _

El rostro de  Safire paso por la sorpresa, la emoción y la felicidad en menos que cae en rayo. 

-Te dije que funcionaria, por cierto, bastante guapo que es, no sabía que te iba el rollete de las cicatrices. -El  krogan se rio de forma muy estruendosa. Cosa que hizo que el grupo entero, se girara hacia  Safire y Vundok. 

\- ¿Cuál es el  chiste? - Preguntó  Caeletus . 

-El BDSM, joven  turiano . 

-¡ VUNDOK! - La heredera tenía la cara totalmente roja como un tomate. 


	6. Amigo gatuno

Normandy

El lugar estaba sumido en la completa oscuridad, toda la tripulación se encontraba en un sueño profundo, salvo una de las almas del lugar, la cual se movía con el mayor silencio que podía permitirse, mientras ascendió al piso superior, surco la sala principal como si fuera  una sobra , pero alguien lo detecto para su mala fortuna.

-¿ Garrus ? ¿Te parece que son horas para salir de la  nave? 

-Hola Samantha.

La secretaria de la nave lo miraba de arriba abajo, para a continuación  sonreír.

-Vaya, que vas a pillar cacho.

-Espera, ¿Que? no.

-No me lo creo

-No tengo porque mentirte con  respeto a esto.

-Mira estoy tratando de ser  simpática ¿vale?

-Lo estás haciendo bien.

-Bueno gracias, pero a ¿Dónde vas?

\- ¿ No vas a dejar de insistir?

-Supuestamente tengo que informarle de todo al comandante, desembucha y si me parece una razón de peso te abro hasta la puerta desde mi terminal. 

-Ya no estas siendo muy  simpática . 

-Lo sé, venga di, me da igual que seas  turiano y tu vida personal bla bla...

-Tengo...joder Samantha

-Nada de joder ¿Qué tienes? -Ella sabía la  respuesta, pero le parecía divertido ver como se comportaba.

-Tengo una cita ¿Contenta?

Samantha camino hasta su terminar, haciendo que se  abrieran las puertas. 

-Me parece una razón de peso, eso sí espero ver una foto de la afortunada a la vuelta. Si me la enseñas te guardo el secreto. 

-Está bien tu ganas, gracias por abrirme. 

Vakarian salió paso por la pasarela a toda prisa, sino corría seguramente no llegaría a tiempo, habían quedado cerca del  Afterlive ya que ella salía de trabajar, justo a esa hora. 

Allí la encontró apoyada en una pared, con un vestido blanco con detalles azules corto y sin asillas, le sorprendió verla con aquel tipo de ropa, la última vez que la había visto llevaba sus exuberantes ropas de bailarina.  Safire sujetaba una pequeña cesta de color blanco lizo con luces rojas. Llamo su atención con su simple hola, ella se acercó y hablo, si iba a ser la primera vez que escuchara su voz. 

\- ¡Hola! -Le respondió con mucha energía, acompañada de una sonrisa. -Bueno vamos, que tenemos que coger un autobús para llegar. 

-Hace mucho que no subo en  autobús . -Comentó él.

\- ¿Enserio? Que surte, yo no me puedo permitir un coche, además soy demasiado despistada como para llevar uno. Nunca me entero de que pasa a  mi alrededor. 

-No creo que sea así...ah bueno siempre estas pendiente ¿no? 

-¡ Ah! Que se va el  autobús ¡Vamos!

La joven humana tomo el brazo del  turiano para comenzar a correr hacia el transporte, su cuerpo reacciono solo pero su mente quedó en blanco, ya sentados en la parte  trasera , habló. 

-No tendrías que haberme pagado el pasaje. -No se le  ocurrió nada más que decir. 

-Si te parece, puedes pagar el de los dos a la vuelta. -Sin embargo, ella parecía ni percatarse de su nerviosismo, causando así que se relajara y haciendo que recordara lo que había traído para la humana 

-Está bien pero aparte de eso he traído esto. -Señalo su espalda dejando ver un rifle de francotirador blanco, era uno de los nuevos modelos que habían salido tras la unión de los  geth al sistema  galáctico . 

\- ¿¡Donde los has conseguido?! -Ella se emocionó de sobre manera, le encantaba ese modelo. 

-Digamos que tiene beneficios estar disponible veinticuatro horas al día, todos los  días del año. 

Después de ahí la conversación entre los dos fluyó con total normalidad, hablaron de los nuevos modelos de armas que habían salido tras la unión entre razas, lo que había cambiado la galaxia tras  los segadores ...

-Al fin después de tanto la gente de la galaxia acabo unida solo porque nos amenazaba algo mayor...Al menos la gente parece más feliz. -  Safire comentó aquello con tono más frio del que cabría esperar. 

-¿Feliz? Aquí por lo menos sigue faltando la justicia. 

-La galaxia no es blanca o negra. Vivimos en el gris, los lugares no solo brillaran, no hay ni un solo sitio en el que haya solo brillo. Pero la gente es feliz.

Garrus no sabía que responder, ¿Cómo responder a la esperanza? Aquello sonaba a esperanza, tampoco estaba seguro, no la conocía lo suficiente para afirmar.

Las puertas del transporte público se abrieron por  séptima vez.

-Es aquí vamos.

Los dos bajaron, pero el lugar no parecía ni por asomo un sitio adecuado para una cita, parecía un puerto de reservas, en todos lados había contenedores, pequeños almacenes. El  turiano miraba extrañado pensando, que hacían en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, ella simplemente avanzo sin mediar palabra, atreves de los contenedores,  Garrus tampoco hablo solo fue tras ella. Cruzaron por un pequeño puente, sortearon una serie de contenedores, hasta llegar hasta unas escaleras pegadas a la pared.  Safire se pasaba la cesta de un lado a otro como intentando pensar como llevarla para subir bien sin que se cayera, al final se la coloco en el antebrazo y comenzó a subir, el, la siguió de nuevo sin decir palabra. Al final de la escalera allí había un pequeño almacén, la humana abrió el lugar, encendió las luces, para a continuación entrar, el lugar se veía limpio, solo había una serie de pequeñas cajas y el centro de la estancia estaba totalmente vacío.  Garrus se quedó delante de la puerta.

-Quiero una explicación de que hacemos en este lugar. 

-Creo que te voy a responder rápido a esa pregunta. -Dijo  Safire tras la puerta, mientras se acercaba a un pequeño cuadro de control.

Toco una serie de botones, haciendo que un ruido retumbara en todo el lugar, la pared del fondo comenzó a levantarse la cual tapaba una enorme cristalera que dejaba ver todo el sistema solar en el cual se ubicaba Omega. Aquella vista era impresionante. 

-Te presento mi lugar favorito. -Ella parecía satisfecha con la expresión de sorpresa de su acompañante. -¿Te parece una buena explicación?

-Acepto la explicación, hubiera preferido que me dijeras algo tras cruzar medio  puerto, pero lo acepto. 

\- ¡ Genial!

Safire agarro el brazo de  Garrus para que entrara al lugar, lo llevo hasta el  centro de la sala. 

Ella abrió la pequeña cesta, coloco un mantel negro para a continuación sentarse, el siguió su acción y se  sentó . 

-Ahora  viene la segunda sorpresa. 

Levantó la tapa de la casta al completo, para dejar ver un montón de comida, que parecía hecha a mano, la mitad de esta tenía una etiqueta que ponía  desquetoproteica y no desquetoproteica. 

\- ¿ Lo has hecho tu?

\- ¡ Si! Me ha llevado bastante tiempo nunca antes había hecho comida  desquetoproteica , pero un amigo mío me dio las recetas y me dijo todo lo que hacer y con qué cuidado.

-No hacía falta que te esforzaras tanto.

-Lo que espero es que tenga buen sabor...-Comento la joven humana.

El  turiano tomo uno de los sándwiches, para a continuación darle un mordisco. En todo el proceso la chica lo miraba expectante esperando su respuesta. Aquel sabor lo pillo desprevenido, era el mejor sándwich que había probado en su vida.

-Dime la verdad, esto no lo has hecho  tú.- Le  parecía tan imposible que fuera la primera vez que hiciera aquello, o incluso que lo hubiera  elaborado . 

-Bueno te mentí, no es la primera vez que hago comida con características necesarias para la ingesta de un  turiano ..Son  la quinta tanda de sándwiches que intente ayer...

Garrus rio levemente, se esperaba otra  respuesta, pero aquello sonó hasta cómico.

-No te  rías , la primera fue un desastre, parecían  abominaciones ...

Después la cita trascurrió con total normalidad, en un momento ella se puso en pie y camino hasta la cristalera.

-Me parece increíble que estemos rodeados de asteroides, cualquiera de ellos podría haber sido un  Omega.- Safire parecía fascinada con aquella imagen. 

Desde el punto de vista de su acompañante, se podía ver en su totalidad la cristalera con su impresionante paisaje, acompañada con la figura de la humana en su centro, su pelo negro parecía fundirse con el oscuro espacio. 

-Quería decirte algo importante.

El tono de ella cambio completamente,  Garrus se quedó en silencio esperando sus palabras. Se podía imaginar por donde irían, lo alejaría, le diría que ha estado bien pero que podría marcharse, eso pasaba por la cabeza del turiano.

-Mi nombre es  Safire , Loto es solo mi apodo de bailarina, te agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre. 

No supo cómo contestar, sabia de sobra que Loto no era su nombre, era habitual que las bailarinas de Omega tuvieran un nombre diferente por su seguridad. Lo que no se esperaba era que se lo dijera tan rápido, eso se  esforzó en pensar para alejar aquel otro pensamiento. 

- Safire ...te llamas como una piedra preciosa de color azul, te llamaron así por tus ojos ¿Verdad?

-Si has dado de lleno.

-Con lo de preciosa también coincidieron. - Se quedo en shock, no se podía creer que se le hubiera escapado un pensamiento por la boca. 

La humana se ruborizo, pero se tapó la cara con el pelo para que no la viera. El silencio se apodero del lugar, ninguno sabía cómo proceder, para su suerte  Garrus recibió un mensaje, avisándole que volviera a la Normandy.

-Debo de  irme. -

-No te preocupes, el deber te llama.

Distrtito Kima , dos horas más tarde. 

Llevaba más de una hora intentando descansar un poco, pero desde que se había despedido de  Garrus un sentimiento de culpabilidad no la dejaba descansar, no tendría que haber dicho su nombre aquello era peligroso, no debía jugar con fuego sabía de sobra que se podía quemar. Pero ella tenía que levantar el incendio entero hablando con alguien de la  Normandy , e incluso siendo más cercana con él. Se tapo la cara para comenzar a llorar, estaba tan cansada, ella nunca eligió ser la heredera de arcángel, lo asumió porque no quedaba otra, porque ella era la más idónea para ello. Siempre hacia lo correcto siempre, el deber siempre había estado delante de cualquier cosa. Pero estaba vez, esta vez, había mandado a la mierda sus principios y todo por un  turiano de ojos azules, el cual no podía ni tan quiera decirle ni media de quien era ella en realidad, no solo por ella, sino para protegerlo a él, estaba jugando con fuego ella se iba a quemar, pero sabía que él  también lo haría sino tenía el suficiente cuidado. 

-Papá, debiste de enseñarme mejor sobre algunos sentimientos. 

Al decir aquellas palabras, de como si el destino lo llamara apareció  Saltarín , para acurrucarse junto a la humana,  dándole así la serotonina que necesitaba. 

-Hola pequeñajo, gracias por venir a visitarme.

El gatito ronroneaba felizmente, aquello logro que cerrara lentamente los ojos para acabar dormida en compañía de su amigo felino. 


	7. Santuario para los muertos

Unos pasos retumbaban en apartamento vacío, un lugar ya conocido en el distrito  Gozu , el antiguo hogar de  Caeletus Calpotius , el susodicho caminaba por el lugar ya era la segunda vez que asistía allí en menos de diez días, sin saber muy bien porque había vuelto esta vez no tenía dudas las palabras de la heredera lo habían reconfortado o eso quería pensar. De repente escucho como la puerta del apartamento se abría de forma súbita y unos pasos que provenían de más de una persona entraban al lugar, a una velocidad vertiginosa digna de uno de los de su especie se escondió en una habitación del lugar. A continuación, se llevó uno de sus dedos al comunicador.

-Chicos código Shepard...

** Normandy ** ****

Aquel lugar llevaba años abandonado, no había rastro de vida en el desde hace mucho que nadie ocupa este lugar...

-Esto no tendría que estar así,  Garrus ¿De verdad esta es la dirección correcta? -Shepard no lograba entender lo que estaba pasando, supuestamente aquí vivía la familia  Calpotius , pero parecía que ese vivía se había sido hace mucho.

-Este es el lugar Shepard, no lo entiendo ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -El  turiano no tenía ni la más remota idea. 

-Lleva mucho abandonado, Jony te diría que mínimo dos años.

-Liara...

La  asari los había insistido en que ella también iría ya que quizás, la mujer de los  Calpotius lograra decirle nueva información que añadir al corredor sobrio. Y la iba a obtener...

-Shep, hay un rastro, parece de no hace mucho. - Garrus se agacho para contemplar el suelo.

Allí había un camino hecho alrededor del polvo, una parte que no estaba cubierta por aquel abandono, los tres siguieron la pequeña senda que finalizaba tras una puerta cerrada, la cual se abrió al sentir la presencia de los visitantes. Aquel lugar estaba vacío, no había muebles más que una pequeña mesa del color de un agujero negro y sobre esta alguna especie de altar. El comándate camino hasta el centro de la sala, hasta que descubrió los que su muerte honraba, eran  Dexiia y  Maxtis Calpotius ...

-Ahora entiendo porque este lugar está abandonado,  Dexiia está muerta...

Vakarian acelero el paso para ver lo que indicaba su compañero, aquella mujer  turiana a la que había conocido ya no estaba allí, al igual que su antiguo amigo solo quedaba su retoño el cual estaba totalmente lejos de su alcance. Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar noto como un pulso biótico inundaba la sala, en pocos segundos noto como algo puntiagudo apuntaba a su cuello, al mirar a su alrededor se percató de la presencia de una  salariana , que ya había visto, no solo ella sino el  quariano , la  asari y por último aquel joven  turiano , los herederos de arcángel al completo salvo por su  líder.

-No creo que apuntarnos con jeringuillas se buena idea cuando resulta que soy el  salvador de la galaxia. -Shepard sonaba molesto, no sabía  cómo en segundos habían logrado rodearlos y aparecer. 

-Por muy salvador que seas, entrar a una propiedad privada no es algo muy heroico. - Aquella chica con cara de anfibio parecía ligeramente ofuscada. 

-Suenas extramente igual que tu padre... - Añadió Jony. 

-¿ Mordin ? Más bien era mi mentor, a pesar de llevar su  genética , no me interesan los conceptos de paternidad. 

-Vamos  Surtin , es un amigo de tú papá. -La  asari llamada  Kelli se encontraba frente a ellos manteniendo aquel campo  biotico , parecía divertirse con la  situación . 

- Kelli , no es momento de esto...

Entre tanto, una figura se había colado por la única ventana del lugar, en absoluto silencio, para a  continuación colocarse sobre el borde de esta en una  posición sentada. 

\- ¿Qué os creéis que estáis haciendo?

Era una voz  distorsionada , aquella voz que los herederos  conocían muy bien. 

** Omega distrito  ** ** Dozu ** ** , unos minutos antes **

-Abuelo, gracias por las llaves de ... ¿ Abuelo?

La voz de la humana retumbaba sin respuesta desde la puerta del local, todas las luces estaban apagadas acompañando a aquel silencio sepulcral, los colores de la sala no ayudaban a calmar sus nervios,  Vurdok siempre contestaba a sus nietos. Alrededor de ella se formó un campo biótico, para así silenciar sus pasos, giró su espada colocando el filo de esta hacia detrás, entró a aquel lugar como si fuera una sombra nadie que no tuviera el mismo entrenamiento que ella podría detectarla, no solo era una buena combatiente, también una asesina. 

Tras cruzar el salón hayo al  Krogan , con una de sus manos en el comunicador.

- Vurdok ...-Apareció de frente, ya sin un mínimo de sus habilidades.

-Tenemos problemas  joyita.- El viejo  alíen tenía un apodo para cada uno de ellos, acorde a las habilidades o personalidades de lo que  él llamaba sus nietos. 

\- ¿Qué sucede?...

- Código Shepard. 

\- ¿ Cómo? ¿Cuándo? - Su actitud  había cambiado completamente. 

-Hace unos cinco minutos...

Sin mediar palabra, la chica coloco su modulador de voz, levantó su capucha, mientras se acercaba a la ventana más cercana.

- Safire no vas a llegar a tiempo...- Vurdok quería detenerla sabía que no llegaría a tiempo, que lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo quedaba en manos de sus subordinados.

-Vamos abuelo, me sorprende que no me conozcas...

-Niña...me prometiste que no  volverías a hacer esto.

-Ya hablamos luego abuelito...

Empujo su espalda, haciendo que su cuerpo al completo saliera, cayendo en el aire sin un mínimo de apoyo, giró para hacer que su postura quedara recta, a continuación, extendió sus poderes bióticos alrededor, parando la velocidad de la caída. Contemplo el paisaje de Omega mientras seguía su camino, su habitual color grisáceo de las estructuras cubría el lugar, mientras las luces naranjas iluminaban aquel triste tono, subió su rostro para observar el centro de piedra del asteroide que guardaba a toda aquella vida. 

Al fin llego a su destino, posándose suavemente sobre el borde del ventanal, al llegar cruzo sus piernas mostrando una postura de seguridad, nadie la había detectado ni llegar, estaba más que acostumbrada a ser una sombra. La escena que encontró no le gustó en absoluto, Shepard y sus compañeros se encontraban bajo las cuerdas,  Gaalo , se haya detrás de Liara, con una jeringuilla en su mano la cual apuntaba al cuello de la investigadora, mientras  Surtin , tenía el mismo objeto tras el cuello de Shepard y de aquel  turiano que la chiquilla humana  conocia , a su vez  Kelli y  Caeletus se  hallaban frente a los visitantes con las armas levantadas. 

-¿ Qué os crees que  estáis haciendo? 

Shepard miró al frente, hacia la fuente de aquella voz. Allí estaba la heredera da arcángel sentada sobre el maraco de la ventana, con las piernas cruzadas mientras, sin que se viera ni un mínimo de su rostro. 

-No  queríamos causar...

-No es a ti Shepard. 

Aquella voz distorsionada lo descolocaba, no pega en absoluto con aquel cuerpo fibroso además de estilizado del que provenía.

\- ¿Desde cuándo atacar por la espalda antes de hablar ha sido nuestro estilo? Respondedme...

-Heredera...-La voz del joven  turiano suplicaba.

-No quiero que volváis a hacer algo así, es el salvador de la galaxia  deberíais de tenerle respeto. 

-Señorita, creo que estas siendo un poco unidireccional. - Comentó  Garrus .- Solo se han defendido.

-No me gusta estos métodos de defenderse y mucho más cuando los causantes no tienen intención de hacernos daño. 

-Estas asumiendo que no tenemos ese  propósito .

-Estoy muy segura de mis palabras Sr.Vakarian.

La heredera quería terminar aquella conversación lo antes posible, no podía aguantar hablar con él en esta  situación y mucho menos en este aspecto. 

-Veo que me conoces...

-Todo el mundo os  conoce. - Gaalo , hablo al fin, tras ni tan si quiera haber dicho ni media su intervención había sido totalmente imprescindible para calmar la inquietud de su amiga. 

- Gaalo tiene  razón. - añadió la  salariana . 

-Equipo nos vamos. 

-Shepard...- Liara quería detenerle, al fin tenían allí a la hija de  Mordin y al hijo del antiguo compañero de Garrus. 

-Estoy contigo Shepard, solo una pregunta, ¿Tenemos ese  privilegio? - preguntó  Garrus dirigiéndose a la “jefa” 

-Eso no solo asuntó de ella. -  Caeletus parecía muy molesto, aquel de su misma especie le parecía demasiado prepotente cada vez que se dirigía a  Safire , en su presencia nadie se dirigía de esa forma hacia ella. 

-Justo la pregunta es para ti, Caeletus. 

-Entonces yo seré quien te responda, a no ser que dejes de hablarle de esa forma a mi compañera. 

Era cierto,  Vakarian se había puesto a la defensiva, quería ponerla a prueba, si era su heredera se sentía en el derecho a ello. 

- Está bien, me he comportado sobre mis posibilidades, respóndeme ¿Qué le paso a tu  madre ? 

-Se suicido. 

Los ojos de sorpresa del  turiano , pasaron a horror en pocos segundos, lo mismo para Shepard y Liara. Lo había dicho de una manera tan seca y cortante, que le daba la  sensación de que aquel chico  escondía algo. 

-Se suicido a pocas semanas de morir mi padre, no podía aguantar el dolor, así que lo hizo, un día  llegué a casa a este apartamento y en esta misma habitación la encontré sin vida, con una sobredosis de una nueva droga de diseño... 

Nadie respondió tras aquellas palabras,  Caeletus había bajado su mirada al suelo, ya hablar de aquello no le causaba más tristeza había llorado lo suficiente, no quería volver a sentir aquel dolor nunca más, ahora solo quedaba un  vacío . 

Shepard levanto su brazo e hizo un gesto de retirada, los herederos bajaron sus armas y se apartaron para permitirles el paso. Nadie hablo, nadie tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo, salvo uno de ellos. 

-Lo siento...- El antiguo héroe de omega nombrado arcángel por su pueblo, no sabía que decir, había destruido a una familia al completo, aquella culpa jamás se había ido desde lo  sucedido, pero ahora era más vivida que nunca. 

-No tienes  porque disculparte, solo te he dado lo que  querías oír . 

El equipo de Jony  salió del apartamento, para dejar que aquel silencio invadiera a los herederos de  arcángel . 

-Dejad de estar en puto silencio, no me hace falta que me tengáis pena. -El  turiano quería  zanjar esto ya, quería acabar con este día y  simplemente irse a dormir. 

- Caeletus ...- La voz de  Safire al fine era la de ella. 

-No, no quiero hablar de ello.

Sin decir nada, la humana apareció junto a su compañero, para a continuación abrazarlo, el equipo entero siguió aquella acción, el heredero de arcángel no hablo, solo los abrazo en respuesta, no era el silencio lo que  necesitaba . 


	8.  Razón de ser

El hielo de su bebida resonaba, los movimientos de su cañita causaban que estos chocaran entre ellos. No podía quitarse de su cabeza aquella forma de  Garrus de dirigirse hacia ella entendía que él no fuera ni mínimamente consciente de a quien le  hablaba, pero no lograba entender la razón.

- Safire .. Safire ¿Estás ahí?

Despertó  súbitamente del sueño de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento  Garrus , no se queme sucede. -Si sabía lo que le sucedía y él era la causa. -De verdad llevo unos días fuera totalmente.

\- ¿ Quieres hablar de ello?

Si quería hablar de ello, pero no con este aspecto, quería preguntarle el porqué de aquellas palabras siendo  Safire la heredera no  Safire la bailarina ¿Por qué la  juzgaba ? No la  conocía ¿Por qué?

-Digamos que un superior me ha hablado mal, pero yo no  sé la  razón, pero él parecía saberlo. 

La cara del  turiano cambio, no lograba entender a que se refería la joven, como que ella no sabía por qué... ¿Que estaba pasando? Sabía que había algo raro, pero no sabía que era...

-Safire...

Ella dio un salto dejando su silla, alejándose un poco de la barra.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

Había captado de indirecta al vuelo ella no quería  hablar del tema.

-Venga vamos...

Arcángel se situó junto a su desconocida heredera, juntos echaron a andar, otra conversación  había comenzado una totalmente distinta al tema anterior. 

** Normandy ** ****

Tali revisaba los puntos del núcleo de la nave, parecía que había cierta inestabilidad en algún motor sin embargo tras comunicárselo a SDI esta lo había solucionado rápidamente, aunque  la androide ya se había percatado del problema, había agradecido que la  quariana lo finiquitara. La terminal de correos resonó parecía tener un mensaje nuevo, sin  embargo, no era nadie que conociera bueno que conociera  sí , pero no lo suficiente como para que supiera donde enviar un mensaje. 

_ “ _ _ Tali _ _ me gustaría reunirme contigo hoy en el distrito  _ _ Tuhi _ _ , quiero preguntarte  _ _ algo, _ _ aunque estoy seguro de que yo  _ _ también _ _ puedo responder a tus preguntas”  _

_ - _ **_ Gaalo'Zullo _ **

El  quariano de los herederos de Arcángel, había contactado con ella, podría comunicárselo a Jony, pero quizás si el joven ve que acude alguien más huira, podría hacer esto sola. Era lo suficientemente independiente, sabía que necesitaba la información sobre los alborotadores de Omega. 

** Omega  ** ** distritito ** **** ** Tuhi **

Allí se encontraban dos  aliens de su misma especie, es absoluto silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba, estaban en medio de un distrito comercial del asteroide, pero alejados de todo el bullicio y la multitud.

-¿ Qué es lo que quieres? Tú me has llamado. -  Tali tenía los brazos cruzados, lo miraba seriamente todo lo  sería que podría parecer tras su traje. 

-Empieza tu primero  Tali ,  pregúntame tu primero.

-¿ Qué? espera ¿Es algún tipo de trampa? 

-¿ Por qué iba a ser una trampa? ¿Tiene este lugar aspecto de trampa? Bueno quizás sí, un distrito comercial es un lugar amplio, aunque no tendría mucho sentido nos verían todos...

Durante unos minutos el  quariano siguió sobre analizando la situación, parecía tan absorto que  Tali en un principio no interrumpió, pero tras pasados unos minutos se dio cuenta del problema era incapaz de entablar una relación normal el pobre chico, mucho menos dialogar. 

-Vale, vale está bien.  Gaalo ¿Qué haces todavía en Omega? 

Gaalo dejo de hablar de repente. 

-Tú sabes porque, no hace falta que me preguntes.

-No me refiero a eso ¿Por qué eres un heredero de  Arcángel ? 

-Porque hice el mal en  Ómega hace mucho tiempo...

Gaalo comenzó una historia que iba a ser larga.

Hace un tiempo, un joven  quariano vivía encerrado en un contenedor del asteroide, en donde toda la escoria de la galaxia se acumulaba, había hecho algo terrible, algo que rompió el asteroide, hace unos años la propia jefa del lugar le había ofrecido una gran suma de dinero si lograba detectar al propio Arcángel para así acabar con él, aceptó en aquella época no le interesaba la vida del resto además Arcángel solo causaba problemas a su trabajo no dejaban de pedirse cosas imposibles para poder parar le estaba harto suficiente había tenido en la Flotilla como para  aguantar más  vejaciones . 

El día que Arcángel fue declarado muerto pensó que al fin todo pararía, pero los cosas solo comenzaron a ir a peor, la gente perdió la esperanza, todo se volvió tan agresivo y siniestro que el lugar superaba con creces la decadencia en la que ya estaba, luego llego  Cerberus , las cosas empeoraron mucho demasiado, tanto que jamás olvidara la cantidad de gente que vio morir por un poco de comida... Luego volvió la “estabilidad” nunca le había parecido que el mandato de Aria era estabilidad, pero era mucho mejor que lo que habían hecho  Cerberus . Sin embargo, comenzó a sentirse vacío, ya no le quedaba nada de dinero de aquel trabajo, si Arcángel hubiera vivido jamás aquella deleznable organización humana habría tomado el lugar, si él no hubiera hecho aquello...

Un día mientras miraba al techo de su pequeño contenedor vivienda en Omega, alguien toco a su puerta, cuando la abrió, allí encontró a una joven humana, junto a una  Asari con cara de malas pulgas y un  Turiano taciturno. 

-Hola ¿Eres  Gaalo ? ¿Te gustaría unirte a los herederos de Arcángel? 

Aquella chica tenía una sonrisa realmente amable. 

-Me han dicho que eres el mejor hacker de Ómega...

En un principio no supo cómo  actuar, pero ella  respondió .

-Puedo ver el arrepentimiento en tus ojos...Si quieres enmendar cualquier error podrías redimirte junto a nosotros, tampoco estamos libres de arrepentimiento ¿Qué dices vienes?

-Como no acepte, quería enmendar mi error, necesitaba hacerlo ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? 

No sabía cómo respóndele, le había contestado a su pregunta con todo tipo de detalles. 

-Ahora responde tú a la mía es sencilla, no creo que haga falta una historia tan poco interesante como la que te he contado. 

Agradeció que el joven  quariano la hiciera reaccionar si hubiera sido por ella hubiera estado buscando las  palabras exactas que decir durante minutos. 

-Pues dime.

-¿ Garrus es buena persona?

-Claro que lo...

Los ojos de  Tali se abrieron de golpe, estaba preguntando por  Garrus de todas las preguntas que podría hacer sobre la  Normandy tenía que preguntar sobre el mismísimo Arcángel, ¿Sabría el  quariano quien era realmente? Por ello le había contado esa historia, el  turiano les pidió a todos que quería seguir estando “muerto” en Omega quería dejar a  Arcangel atrás y todo lo que ello conllevaba. 

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Respóndeme yo te he respondido.

-Lo es, es un gran amigo y como dice él no es un buen  turiano , pero si alguien profundamente entregado a lo que le importa. ¿Te vale esta respuesta?

-Es más que suficiente, gracias por la información  Tali Van Normandy.

Gaalo comenzó a andar alejándose,  Tali intento seguirle, pero rápidamente se adentró en la multitud, perdiéndolo así de vista. La pregunta de porque le habían preguntado sobre su amigo rondaría mucho por su cabeza, quizás no debería de haber ido sola a aquel encuentro, a pesar de todo esto, tenía lo que quería su razón para la presencia del  quariano en el grupo de  rebeldes.


End file.
